I Love You
by AIM021
Summary: 'Then he whispered in her ear, her three favourite words:' 'I love you'
1. I Love You

**AIM: hey guys! I just felt that there weren't enough KaitoxLucia one shots so here. Hope you like it!**

**Kaito: Yeah 'cuz I sure do.**

**AIM: of course you do. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Kaito: Fine. AIM doesn't own mermaid melody.**

* * *

"Ne Kaito, have you ever seen anything prettier?" Lucia asked her beloved as they sat on the beach watching the sunset.

"Yeah. In fact I've seen something which is one-hundred times prettier than this." Came his reply.

Lucia frowned and asked, "What could be beautiful than this?"

"You."

Lucia blushed and buried her head into his chest.

Kaito smiled and pulled the blanket around them tighter. Then he rested his chin on Lucia's head.

"It really feels like a dream…" Kaito lifted his head and looked down at her.

"That you finally remember me. That Michal gets to start her life anew. That Sierra was born."

"Of course it's not a dream silly. Why, want me to pinch you to make sure you're not dreaming." Smirked Kaito.

Lucia pouted, "Mou! No! You're just gonna hurt me." And she childishly crossed her arms and looked away.

"Baka! Why would I hurt my little princess?"

"…"

Kaito frowned but then an idea popped into his head and his frown turned into a smirk.

"Say, Lucia, are you ticklish?"

"Ticklish?" She asked innocently tilting her head to one side.

"You know, this…"

And with that Kaito started to tickle Lucia who turned out to be very, _very_ ticklish.

"K-K-Kaito!...S-stop tha-a-at!"

"First give me a good reason" he replied with a devilish smirk.

"I won't k-k-kiss…. You f-f-for a whole w-w-eek!" She achieved to say between her fits of laughter.

Kaito stopped and thought about it and Lucia used this distraction to climb on top of him and started tickling him.

"Now who's ticklish?" asked Lucia.

"O-okay! I-I give i-in." Kaito protested raising his hands above his head.

"Okay." Lucia said ceasing tickling him.

"Wow. I never thought you were a _pervert _Lucia." Kaito said in a seductive tone.

"Wah?" She then looked down and realized the position she was in. She was right on top of Kaito!

"No I'm not it just became like this 'cause I started to tickle you!" she protested.

Kaito just smirked and said, "So why are you still on top of me?"

Lucia quickly got off of him and sat down on the sand, red as a tomato.

Kaito chuckled and wrapped the blanket around them again. By now the sunset had ended and was now starting to be replaced by a cloudless night sky.

Lucia started to pout as she thought about something. Kaito noticed and asked, "What's wrong my little mermaid?"

"Oh, it's nothing you would ever care about." And she turned her head.

"Come on. Tell me."

"Well. It's just that the other day Hanon was telling me about couples and how they would…"

"Yeah. Go on" He urged her wanting to know what Hanon told this innocent girl.

"Cuddle." She said quietly hoping Kaito didn't hear. But of course, he did.

"Awww so wittle Wucia wants to cuddle?" He asked in a baby voice.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you!" Lucia shouted.

Kaito smiled and said, "Don't worry I'm only joking. Sure we'll _cuddle_."

And with that he pulled Lucia closer to him and wrapped both arms around her. Then he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Lucia rested her head on Kaito's chest and closed her eyes.

"Lucia look, a shooting star." Kaito said softly, pointing to the sky.

She looked up and saw it fly through the sky. She then closed her eyes and made a wish. Even though Kaito knew it was childish, he did the same.

"What did you wish for Kaito?"

"That I become a international surfing champion." Kaito replied proudly.

Lucia just chuckled.

"So what did you wish for Lucia?"

"That I'll always be by your side."

He smiled and pulled her into his lap.

Lucia blushed.

"Say Kaito."

"Yeah."

"If there was one thing you would change about me, what would it be?"

"…Your last name…"

Lucia blushed about 10 shades of red at this. But she found it sweet that this was what he wanted.

Lucia leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his lips. But Kaito kept her there and deepened the kiss. Soon they pulled away for air. Kaito grinned at her while Lucia buried her head into Kaito's chest.

"Kaito. How much do you love me?"

"What a stupid question. But let's just say, I will stop loving you when an apple grows on a mango tree on the 30th of February."

"But Kaito, there are only 28 days of February."

"I know."

Lucia blushed again at this.

Kaito lifted Lucia up by the chin gently and kissed her.

"Lucia, remember we're madly in love, so you can kiss me anytime you feel like it." Said Kaito gently cupping her face.

"Sure. I'll remember that." Lucia replied calmly with an obvious blush on her face.

Then she started to yawn.

"ooh. Someone looks sleepy."

Lucia just pouted. Kaito then laid down on the beach pulling Lucia down with him. He wrapped his arms more securely around her and whispered in her ear the three words she loved to hear:

"I love you."

* * *

**AIM: Please read and review. I need more reviews 'cuz I feel as if no one is reading my stories except for one certain person. So, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ON MY STORIES SO FAR Mermaid-Lucia!**


	2. Behind the Glasses

**AIM: Me here! I've decided to make this one shot into a whole set of one shots! So whenever I feel bored and want to write something I'll be writing a new one shot for this! Enjoy! Feel free to give me requests in either reviews or PM's!**

* * *

Today was the day. She knew it was. It was a perfect day, a bright, sunny morning with birds singing their lovely melody in the air. And on top of that, it was the fourteenth of February. It was the day where she would finally be able to confess to him. Her first love.

But that meant that it was going to be a rough day, considering the fact that she would always hide her face behind huge, geeky glasses, kept her hair tied up in a bun and wore baggy clothes. It's not like she always dressed like that.

Since she dressed like this, all the 'popular people' would always make fun of her. Every single day.

But not _him._ He was kind, gentle, smart and honest. He was like a dream boy. But she didn't fall in love with him just because he was all that. She loved him because he was himself.

The only people who knew about her were her two best friends, Hanon Hoshou and Rina Toin. But being the kind person she was, she never made much contact with the two of them in school to save their reputation, which, was by far better than hers. Of course, they both refused at first but she had a way with words and made them agree to it.

She knew that one day she would have to reveal her true identity to everyone but today was not the day.

As she pulled her hair into a bun once more, and placed her abnormally huge glasses on her nose she looked at her appearance and stared to think whether or not he'll reject or accept her confession, looking like this.

She sighed.

A couple of times she had almost been discovered but luckily she had managed to escape. She just wasn't sure what he would do. He's the exact opposite of her.

He was admired by so many people. Had so much attention. Even from the media, because he's one of the greatest surfers of Japan. At least, that's what's written on every magazine or article about him.

But a lot of people don't care much. They just care that his name is known by many people, that he's so good looking and that he's so famous.

But she never stopped to think about these. She loved him for him, not for his fame.

Even if he rejected her confession, at least he would know about her feelings. At least…

As she finished with her disguise she quickly made some toast and walked out.

* * *

She lived in a pretty normal house, which she had inherited from her parents after their death. It's not such a sad topic for her anymore, seeing as it had already been seven years and after they died. She was left in the care of her most trusted aunt, Nicola. She treated her like her own child so her childhood wasn't all bad.

She loved everything her parents would give her, but the thing she loved the most was her name. The name they gave her suited her, at least when she didn't have that stupid disguise on.

Lucia.

It was a simple name but she liked it a lot.

At times she'd ask herself whether she'd keep on disgracing her name by wearing these things and making herself look like an idiot. But, whenever she'd thing of _that _she would regain confidence and continue.

* * *

Allow me to explain, two years ago, before Lucia moved into this neighborhood, she had a boyfriend. He was perfect for her. They were both thirteen that time and Lucia hadn't met Hanon and Rina yet. One day, as they were both taking a stroll in the park, Lucia saw _her _walk by and she also saw her boyfriend Ryo look at her as she passed by. But, Lucia just shook it off as nothing and carried on.

But boy was she wrong. A few weeks had pasted since that day and Lucia was just skipping on her way to the store to buy a new pencil, seeing as she had broken her fifth one this time. This time Lucia took a short cut through the park, where she and Ryo had first met. But as she was about to exit it, she thought she saw Ryo behind a tree. She neared that same tree and what she saw shocked her.

Ryo and Michal were locked in a passionate embrace. When she looked closer she could see him kissing her neck. She did not like it at all and right there tears began to flow out of her eyes. Ryo, the guy who would always make her smile, was with Michal. Hugging her, kissing her. She let out a small whimper and Ryo looked up. He saw Lucia and his eyes widened.

"No Lucia it's not what it seems!" he tried to protest but Lucia just shook her head.

"I can't believe you Ryo. You were the guy who was always there for me. Why?" she cried.

"I-I-I-I" Ryo tried to look for an excuse but, failed epically.

"Come on Ryo, just leave her alone. Let's continue." Michal said seductively running a finger down his nose. "Those goody-little-two shoes would never have let you do something like this, hugging, right?"

Anger flared up in Lucia as she heard this. They were only thirteen for Pete's sake!

"Well of course not! I'm no slut Michal! _Unlike some people_."

Michal glared at Lucia and said, "Yeah, well at least my boyfriend likes _me_ more than_ you_!"

"B-boyfriend?" Lucia looked at Ryo, who kept his head down. "R-Ryo."

"I was gonna tell you but, I never got the time."

"Oh, I see, that's why. I guess I'll be leaving. I needed to tell you something too, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore right?" Lucia turned the other way and left. She really wanted to tell him that she was moving but, due to _certain_ circumstances, can't anymore.

* * *

This was the reason why she began a little emotionless. But when she met Hanon and Rina, it started to ebb away. Then when Kaito came into her life, it disappeared. But when she found out that Michal went to the same school and liked the same guy, she understood.

Michal only did bad things to Lucia, to annoy her, sadden her. Why? Well, Lucia thought it over and in the end; the answer could only be that she was jealous of Lucia. Now the only question left is why?

So, as Lucia made her way to school she saw the 'populars'. As always they had all of the students making way for them, as everyone looked at them, some in wonder, some in admiration and some in love. Lucia never understood what was so great about them; they were the same as any other person right? They just had a bigger title.

At least that was what it was like in her eyes. She never did understand any of this popular stuff.

Her love seemed to enjoy this attention, although Lucia was sure that a couple of times she saw him wearing an annoyed expression as girls surrounded him to give him lunches, love letters or chocolates. She never knew why people would write all their feelings onto a piece of paper for the one they love. Why can't they just tell him?

But she wasn't like other girls. She didn't stalk they guy she liked. She didn't hang posters of him on her wall. She didn't put anonymous love letters in his locker.

But this is what made her different. What made her special. But nowadays, no one looks deeper into a person to see what their really like. They all believed in first impressions.

This meant if you're pretty and rich, you're adored by everyone. If you're not then you're hated by everyone.

The only people she had met so far who actually like a person for who they are, are Hanon and Rina. When Lucia dropped her books in the hallway, instead of stepping on them, the two helped her pick them up. Instead of locking her in a toilet stall and pouring freezing cold water on her, they poured the water onto them. This is at first, how their friendship started. But they didn't start helping her out of sympathy. They just wanted to get to know her better.

Lucia thought that getting bullied or made fun off was actually better than getting liked for your looks. So she made do with it.

* * *

Lucia entered her classroom but no one paid attention to her. Hanon and Rina gave a slight wave to her and a smile. Lucia nodded to them.

As she made her way to her seat, a foot came out of nowhere and tackled her onto the ground.

Laughter could be heard erupting from the classroom, but Lucia didn't really mind. She had already told Rina and Hanon, that she was okay with it.

Lucia looked up and saw the face of,

Michal.

* * *

She was the one who ruined Lucia's life. She was the one who took _him _away.

Everyone knew not to mess with her.

Michal was like the leader of the whole school. She was rich, snobby and pretty. She made every one adore her by acting all cute. But only the 'populars' knew her true personality. Them, and her victims.

Apart, from being a fake, school idol, she was also the school's bully known only by a few _selected_ students who she picked to bully. Her top target was none other than Lucia.

But Lucia knew how to handle her.

Lucia wasn't the type to freak out when someone calls her a weirdo or something. She'd just shrug it off like it was nothing and go on as if nothing happened. She was very strong and knew the difference between right and wrong.

Lucia never really cared what people thought of her. Whether they thought she was a slut, nerd, brainiac or idiot. As long as she had her friends, that's all she ever wanted.

* * *

Ever since she started school, from kindergarten to middle, people only wanted to become Lucia's friends because her parents had a good amount of money. But they never flaunted it. They spent it rightly and taught Lucia what to do and what not to do. They didn't buy huge houses, with so much space that they will never use. They never hired any maids or butlers to do their bidding. They only bought the essential things.

Whenever they had free time they would always spend it with Lucia.

* * *

So you could say she was the complete opposite of Michal. Michal and her parents would flaunt their money around as if it were air. Lucia thought that if they kept doing that it really would become air.

They had a huge house, enormous garden and hundreds of maids and butlers. She also had good connections with high people, but would never really talk to.

If anyone from the 'populars' would disagree with her or anything like that, she would bribe them.

Lucia always knew this was wrong. Whenever she had extra change or money, she would either save it or give it to the less fortunate.

Michal was also in love with the same person as Lucia was and she made it very obvious. She would always feed him lunch, whether she made it or it was his own. She always wrote essays and poems about him and knew everything about him. She was the stalker type.

* * *

Lucia was definitely not. She never stalked him or even made any contact with him, knowing his reputation could plummet. She thought his name quite suited him, seeing as how he's a top notch surfer.

Kaito.

Of course, Kaito was very oblivious to the fact that Michal was two faced. She would always show her cute side to him.

You could say that their angel and devil. Lucia and Michal.

* * *

Lucia made her way to her seat and sat down. As she looked over her shoulder she saw Kaito looking right at her. He gave her an apologetic smile and she returned it with a very small, unnoticeable smile, but he caught it.

* * *

He never got himself involved in that stuff. He wouldn't bully or make people do things for him.

Yet he was too dense to figure out that there was a person right beside him who did the exact opposite of him. And, in fact it was true that she would stay by his side most of the time like she was glued there.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, their homeroom teacher, Mr. Mitsuki, came in and started class.

Apparently Lucia's best friend Hanon was 'in love' with him.

After the first three classes ended, they had a half hour break.

* * *

Of course, Michal took that time to be glued onto Kaito again. The girls took this as a queue to start trying to confess their love to Kaito somehow and that he would somehow fall in love with them.

And, of course, there were the ones who would just try and hide behind tables and doors trying to take a glance at him.

Lucia never understood why girls did that. If they just stand there where he can't see you; then it's not like he would magically fall in love with you.

She took a quick glance at Kaito who was being surrounded by his admirers, both girls and boys.

* * *

She sighed and got out of her seat. She started walking towards the door and opened it. She went out to the grounds and sat down beneath a shady tree.

She kept on thinking about how she would be able to do it. She wanted him to know. Even if he didn't return those feelings.

Of course first she'll have to meet up with him. But the question is, how?

Maybe just tell him?

Maybe put a note in his locker? No, he probably won't read it seeing as he's probably used to the notes in his locker. He doesn't even use it much.

Maybe she _should_ just ask him. But she would have to make sure that no one was around.

She got up to go and ask him, but was saved the worry as he came rushing over to her.

"Kaito!" Lucia exclaimed in shock.

He grinned and said, "Ms. Pearla wants you're English copy, so I came to ask you whether I can take it out of your bag."

* * *

This was another one of his good traits. Whether it was big or small, Kaito would always let the person know.

* * *

"Sure." Lucia replied with a blank face.

He nodded and started to walk back to school.

Lucia knew if she didn't act fast then she wouldn't get another chance.

It was now or never.

"K-Kaito!" He turned his head and looked at her with a questioning look.

"Urm… I was wondering i-if I c-could talk to you l-later?"

Kaito smiled and nodded.

Lucia's heart beat seemed to speed up.

He had nodded.

All too soon, the bell rang signaling the break was over and off to class.

As Lucia made her way to class, she got tripped in the hallway once again. Her glasses also fell off, and more laughter came into her ears. She kept her head down so that no one may see her face, but Michal wouldn't stop there. Seeing as it was her that tripped her Lucia knew she would have to get to class soon. But, Michal lifted Lucia's face up to eye lever, thinking that her eyes would be small but Michal's eyes widened.

Lucia pulled herself away from her and snatched up her glasses. Carefully placing them on, she ran back to class.

She made her way to her seat, not making any eye contact with anyone. Not long after, Michal came in after her and looked at Lucia with an evil glint in her eyes. Lucia saw it and started to think about what she would do now.

The teacher came in and the lesson started, but both Lucia and Kaito started to go into their own worlds.

Lucia started thinking about how she would say that to Kaito and what Michal was planning. Kaito, on the other hand was thinking about what Lucia was going to say to him.

But little did they both know what exactly Michal was planning.

* * *

After school had ended, Lucia went to put some books into her locker. But as she got there, she found a note, saying to meet her behind the school. As she looked closer she saw that it was from Kaito!

As soon as she had put her books away she went to the back of the school and waited. Not long after she came, Michal appeared. Lucia's eyes widened in understanding. It was Michal who left that note, pretending to be Kaito. How could she have been so stupid?

"My, my Lucia, looks like you're keeping a secret form us aren't you?" she drawled.

Lucia just scowled and said, "What do you mean?"

Michal just snickered and smirked, "Well, it was obvious that those glasses were fake. You know, your face isn't really that bad. If you give up on Kaito, I'll let you join us."

"Why in the world would I want to join you?" Lucia shouted back at her.

"Well, why in the world are you wearing something as stupid as that?" Michal countered.

Lucia smirked and easily replied, "Well… I guess I just got tired of people following me."

Michal raised her eyebrow. "Really? You know, I could make you drop out of this school. Even send you to a different country."

"No you can't. You're father doesn't control the school; he's just in a high position. And if you could, then about a quarter of the school would already be gone." Lucia said lazily.

"Just give up on him already Nanami! He's way out of your league! It's not like he even loves you!" Michal glared.

Lucia chuckled and said, "Well, does he like you?" when she got no answer she said, "Exactly what I thought."

"URGH! NANAMI YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

And with that Michal jumped on her but Lucia easily dodged her. Instead Michal landed on the floor with a big thump.

Lucia smirked a little.

But then Michal slowly stood up, with her bangs covering her eyes, and turned to face her.

"I bet you're not pretty at all. I bet you're hiding your ugly face behind those stupid glasses, aren't you?"

Lucia shook her head but Michal wouldn't buy it. Instead she walked over to where Lucia was and tore off her glasses, took her hair out of her bun and ripped off her baggy clothes.

But it was only then that she realized that she had made a fatal mistake.

* * *

"Lucia! Where are you?" both of the girls heard their beloved's voice.

"…Lucia! Oh there you… a…re…." as Kaito looked at her his eyes widened and darted from girl to girl.

Michal was standing above that girl. The girl that he had met the other day. The girl who he fell in love with.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Urgh! Why can't those guys get their own food!" Kaito asked himself as he held the bag of pastries and apples._

"_On top of that, they just have to have apples!" he added sarcastically._

_But just then the bottom of the bag of apples ripped open and they began to roll away._

"_NOOO! Stop!" Kaito shouted as he began to try and pick them up, but ended up dropping some more. Good thing no one was around so he wasn't that embarrassed._

_He had barely even collected half when a girl, about his age, with dirty-blonde hair, honey-brown eyes and red boots with a matching shirt, and denim shorts came up to him and handed him a few apples._

"_Here, you must have dropped them. I'll help you pick the rest up. Just put the other bags there." She said as she pointed to a bench on the sidewalk._

_Kaito nodded but couldn't take his eyes off the blonde. He blushed very faintly as she began to help him._

_Even thought he couldn't see it, the girl was blushing too. Being so close to her long time crush, she couldn't help but be nervous. Yes, this girl is Lucia._

_As they finished, Lucia was about to walk away but his voice stopped her._

"_Wait, what's your name?"_

"_Urm…" she couldn't tell her it was Lucia! How would he react?_

"_It's Lu-cy." She lied the best she could._

"_Oh, that's a nice name." he smiled at her. Lucia's blush started to grow a little._

_Kaito couldn't help but think about how cute her blush was. And he knew this girl wasn't like the others. While she was helping him, she didn't ask for his phone number or anything. She didn't bat her eyelashes hoping he would find her very attractive. She wasn't fawning over him like any other girl. Especially Michal. But for some reason, he felt as though he had met her before…_

"_So, I guess I'll be seeing you around." She said, snapping him out of his thoughts._

"_Uhh, yeah, I guess. See you around." They both waved to each other and went the other way._

_But as Kaito was going farther and farther away from her, he couldn't help but notice the emptiness in his heart at the moment. He felt as though he already missed her._

_In the end, there was only one conclusion he could think of, he liked her. But his brain told him, you just met her! And he knew his heart was against it._

_He chose his heart and stopped and turned around to ask Lucy something but, she was already gone. He may never see her again. Just the thought of that agonized his heart. But, she had said, 'See you around.' Maybe there was a small ray of hope for him._

_Over the next few weeks, Kaito and 'Lucy' had met at the most unusual places where not many people go. It seemed fate had gone over to Kaito's side. Whenever they saw each other they would just sit down on the nearest bench and talk about everything and anything. Kaito's feelings had started to get stronger, while 'Lucy' was always over loading with joy at the thought of being herself around him. _

_Then, about a week since their last meeting, she had stopped coming. Kaito knew they both had agreed to meet up at the abandoned amusement park but, she was already ten minutes late. But soon, after a few hours of waiting for her, he knew that she wasn't coming._

_'Maybe somehting came up.' He reassured himself. 'Maybe.'_

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"You, y-you. Lucy!" he said pointing to Lucia.

And there she was but only this time, wearing sneakers with Capri's and a red vest top. Good thing she wore some clothes underneath those other ones.

* * *

"No! Kaito stay away from her!" Michal shouted putting herself between the two.

"What? Michal get out-of-the-way!"

"NO! Lucia's just trying to ruin our love!" but then Michal covered her mouth. She had revealed who that girl was.

"Lucia? What do you mean?" Kaito asked, not liking how this was playing with his heart. But when he looked around them, he saw a pair of broken glasses, a scrunchie and some clothes on the floor.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me that you were you? Why do you hide yourself from everyone?" he asked Lucia, who looked at him with big eyes, he just couldn't help but leave a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm sorry but…" she was cut off by Michal.

"Just shut up Nanami! Shut up! Leave us alone and you can just go back from where you came from!" Michal shouted at her.

"Michal what's wrong with you?" Kaito shouted back to her.

"Michal! The only reason you like Kaito, is the same reason why you '_liked_' Ryo! Isn't it!" Lucia told her.

"Wh-what? N-n-no!" Michal stammered.

"Huh? Who's Ryo?" Kaito asked Lucia.

Lucia looked at her feet and started to explain. Kaito's eyes widened as he heard everything while Michal kept on shouting to stop.

* * *

Michal, the innocent little sister like girl to Kaito, was actually like _that_? How could he have been so dumb? He had always seen her as a little sister, not a girlfriend type sort of girl.

* * *

As Lucia finished tears were falling down her face. She was now over Ryo but, it still hurt her to know that someone she loved betray her like that.

Kaito started to walk towards her, wanting to wipe away those tears but was stopped by Michal.

"No Kaito! She's lying! They were all lies! You have to believe me!" she pleaded but to no avail. Kaito pushed her out-of-the-way and went to Lucia. He hugged her, never wanting to let go. She returned it with a slightly red face.

"You know, I don't mind really that you were hiding this from everyone. It isn't your fault. But don't worry, I'll never let anyone hurt you anymore." He whispered into her ear, gently.

Lucia smiled and nodded. Kaito gently took her hand and led her back to class. Michal started to plead some more but Kaito glared at her. Michal sighed, experiencing defeat for the first time.

Before they left Lucia turned around and looked at Michal.

"Why? Why did you take Ryo away from me? Why were you trying to take Kaito? Why are you trying to ruin my life?"

Michal looked at her, then to the side.

"I was jealous." She whispered, but Lucia heard it.

"What? How could someone like you be jealous?" Lucia asked her.

Michal sighed and loooked at Lucia with anger in her eyes.

"You're parents always spent their spare time with you! You had so many friends! You're parents never tried to spoil you!" She shouted, her voice full of anger and hate.

Lucia's eyes widened. So she was right, it was all because Michal was jealous.

"So I thought, that if I take away everything you love, it would make me feel better."

Lucia looked at Michal with sympathetic eyes. She knew what she should do.

Then she gave Michal a gentle smile.

"If you want, I'll be your friend Michal. If I had known how you felt before, then I would've wanted to be your friend a long time ago." Lucia told her.

"Huh?" Michal said disbelievingly with tears in her eyes.

Lucia held out her hand and looked at Michal with determination.

"Even if you don't want to, I'll make you!"

Michal smiled and took her hand.

Kaito, who had been watching from the sidelines smiled too. Looks like it's going to be a happy ending.

Then Michal said, "Well, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow Nana... Lucia."

Lucia grinned and said, "Okay!" Then, Kaito held Lucia's hand as they waved to Michal.

As the two walked back to class to retrieve Lucia's bag, the people who stayed behind looked at both of them in awe. Kaito Domoto was holding a girl's hand, and a really pretty one at that, and leading her.

Rumors started to raise, some saying that she was his new girlfriend. Some people started to ask if she went to this school or not.

Kaito opened the door and most of the class was still there. When those two entered everything went quite. Kengo, one of Kaito's best friends decided to break it.

"Who's the girl Kaito?"

Kaito smirked and said, "Lucia."

The whole class looked at her as she tried to hide, behind Kaito's back, from all the stares. Then they all broke out in laughter.

Daichi, another one of Kaito's best friends managed to say, "Okay Kaito! S-s-stop… with the joke, ha-ha!"

Kaito raised his eyebrow and said, "Are you guys saying that you don't believe me?"

Most of the laughter in the classroom died out from this but the 'populars' in the classroom didn't stop.

"Well duh! The Nanami girl could never look like that!"

Kaito sighed and pulled Lucia so that she was side by side with him and held her arm.

"Well, what if you take away those baggy clothes, large glasses and scrunchie?"

By this, all the laughter had now completely died away. Lucia tried to hide herself with her bangs but she knew that everyone could still see her. But she felt comfortable knowing that she couldn't see them.

"Are you sure that's Nanami?" Kengo asked Kaito.

"Only one way to find out right?" Daichi told Kengo. And with that, he took off the class president's glasses, to which he received a 'hey!' and a bonk on the head, but was able to put them on Lucia.

Of course, they weren't as big as hers but they would have to do. Then Kengo came and pushed back Lucia's hair. And as they could see, it definitely was Lucia.

Kengo and Daichi stepped back while taking the glasses and letting her hair down. Everyone stared.

Then Kaito cut the silence and said, "So, could you pass me her bag?" and the people nearest her seat scrambled to give him the bag. He reached out to take it and started to lead Lucia out. But then a girl asked,

"Why were you wearing that, Nanami-san?"

Both of them turned around and Lucia looked at her feet. Kaito saw this and told the girl, "She has her reasons. But why don't we all just start over again. Pretend that Lucia here was always like this! Okay?"

The class looked at him and Lucia and everyone agreed.

And, from that day forth, Lucia's school life became much better.

Kaito made sure no one who liked her just beacuse of her looks came near her.

* * *

Lucia couldn't help but smile. Kaito saw it and smiled too. Then he took her hand once more and led her away from school. He stopped at the beach.

Lucia didn't have to question why.

There, right in front of their eyes, a beautiful sunset was unfolding.

Then a thought struck Lucia. Wouldn't this be the perfect time to confess?

"Umm…" both Kaito and Lucia started. They looked at each other and Kaito quickly said, "You can go first."

Lucia nodded and started, "Kaito, maybe you can't return these feelings but, when I met you and got to know you, I started to…" she trailed off with tears in her eyes.

* * *

What if he really can't return those feelings? Lucia kept on fooling herself, saying everything would e alright because at least he would know her feelings. But that's not the truth! She wants him to love her like she loves him. She doesn't want to get rejected! All this time, she's been lying to herself!

* * *

"What's wrong Lucia." A kind and gentle voice cut off her thoughts.

_His_ voice.

Lucia looked down and muttered, "Never mind." She looked up and saw that Kaito seemed to look sad.

But for some reason, this gave her a feeling to say that.

"I really like you!" she told him with her eyes closed. Kaito's eyes started to glint with happiness and he pulled her into an embrace.

"Kai…to."

"My thoughts exactly Lucia. I love you too."

Lucia's eyes widened and she returned his hug. But then she asked him,

"But how can you?"

He smiled into her hair and said, "Remember when you helped me that day? I gave it some hard thought to what I felt that day and I guess, that was my conclusion. But everything is confirmed now. I love you with all my heart and I'll make sure you'll never get hurt again!"

Lucia buried her head into his chest and hugged him tighter. Kaito lessened his grip in the hug and looked at her. She looked into his eyes and they both started to lean in. Lucia closed her eyes as they got closer. Kaito started to close his eyes. Very slowly his lips made contact with small, soft lips as he closed his eyes.

Looks like it's always what's behind the glasses that counts.

* * *

**AIM: Well, that was a super long one shot! Hope you liked it! Man, I really wanted to flush Ryo down the toilet when I was writing this! Please read and review!**


	3. A Small Prank

**AIM: In this very short one shot. Kaito and Lucia have moms and dads. Had to make sure everyone knew that.**

**I don't own mermaid melody.**

* * *

It was Friday night and Kaito and his friends, Kengo and Daichi were watching a movie at Kaito's house. Kaito had moved out of his parents' house when he started college. Right now they were already in their second year.

"Hey guys, pause the movie I need to go get some water." Kaito told them.

"Okay." They both replied and paused the film.

As soon as Kaito had left, an awesome idea had popped into Kengo's head.

"Hey Daichi, want to play a prank on Kaito?"

Daichi turned to look at him and asked, "What kind?"

Kengo smirked and said, "Just bring the camera and film us."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay!"

Daichi got up and got the camera rolling while Kengo on the other hand grabbed Kaito's iphone and went in the contact list to look for Lucia. Lucia was Kaito's girlfriend. Of course, they had a very close relationship, more closer than before since they had done _it_ a couple of times.

He found her and changed her name to 'Mom.'

Then he sent her a message saying, 'Hey babe. Wanna come over? I feel like maybe we could do _something_.'

"Oh dude! I know exactly what you're planning!" Daichi exclaimed as he saw Kengo send the message.

Then they heard Kaito's footsteps and quickly put the phone down and both Kengo and Daichi sat down like they were before.

"Okay you can play it now." Kaito told them and sat down next to them.

Both nodded and pressed the red button with red cheeks from trying to hold in their laughter. But then they heard a small beep and knew someone had texted Kaito. Kengo and Daichi knew, but Kaito didn't exactly.

He opened the message and saw it was form his 'mom'.

His eyes widened and he cried out "What the hell? I mean seriously, WHAT. THE. FUCK!" and as those words came out of his mouth, he quickly stood up but, ended up tripping over his own feet and face planting onto the ground.

"What?" Kengo and Daichi asked while suppressing their laughter as they watched him stand up once more..

Kaito paled and stammered,"N-n-n-nothing."

"Then why are you stammering?"

Kaito looked the other way and Daichi snatched the phone out of Kaito's hand.

He burst into laughter once he read it and so did Kengo. It said:

_Sorry honey, can't right now I have some work to finish. Maybe if you feel a little horny or something tomorrow, then we might get it on ;) love you._

Kaito looked at them bewildered.

"Sorry dude, but we just had to pull that prank. I was getting bored." Kengo confessed.

"Huh?!" Kaito raised his eyebrow.

"Well you see, Kengo replaced Lucia's name with 'mom'." Daichi said.

"WHAT?!" Kaito shouted.

"And better yet, we got that all on tape!" Kengo finished.

"Why you!" Kaito got up and started chasing the two idiots around his house until he would finally capture them and probably lock them in a closet or something.

* * *

**AIM: Done! I'm so sorry it's so short and there wasn't much KaitoxLucia! But there will be some one shots which will be short like this. But there will be super long ones too! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	4. Strawberries

**AIM: Yo! This one shot is normal, and by normal I mean that it goes by the anime and by that I mean, Lucia and her friends are mermaids and Kaito is the panthalassia prince. So, normal.**

**I sadly do not own mermaid melody! :D**

**:(**

* * *

It was just another normal day at Pearl Piari.

But then again, everyday isn't exactly normal if you say a talking penguin, mermaids and a sea prince that goes there every day, is normal.

Lucia was shifting some clothes into her new wardrobe, after her old one got too full because of all the shopping Hanon did with her.

Because of so many clothes, Kaito agreed to help her out.

At the moment, the two were shifting Lucia's old wardrobe out of her room. Her new wardrobe was already in her room, now they just had to get this one down to the spare room. But, as they were moving it, Kaito noticed something pink fall out of it, he made a mental note to pick it up later seeing as Lucia hadn't noticed it.

As they hauled the wardrobe downstairs into the spare room, Nicola called Lucia over to help her with a few things. Lucia agreed and told Kaito to go back and just start moving her clothes into her wardrobe until she came back.

Kaito made his way up back to Lucia's rooms, rubbing his arms.

_Boy, wardrobes are heavy!_ He thought. Then he remembered that something had fallen out of Lucia's wardrobe. He rushed back to her room and quickly placed her new bigger wardrobe into the place where her last one was and searched on the ground for that thing.

_What if it's something important to Lucia?_ Kaito wondered. But he didn't have to worry much. He had found that _thing._

And boy, it definitely _is_ important to Lucia.

It was her panties. A pink one with small strawberries on it.

But, for some reason, he couldn't help but notice how flowery it smelt. It seemed like it was clean.

It took Kaito's brain a few minutes to register what he had in his hands and what he was doing. As he realized this, he got an instant nose blood and thought that he might just faint due to the blood loss. But, he still didn't let go of the panties. That pervert.

Then he heard some footsteps coming nearer and nearer. But, Kaito being his stupidly dense self, couldn't think of anywhere to hide so just stayed put and suffer the slaps he's going to endure form Lucia.

Lucia came in and Kaito's ears were met by a scream. He turned around and his eyes met a red faced Lucia obviously mad.

"KAITO DOMOTO YOU PERVERT!"

"Sorry Lucia, but this fell so I was gonna put it back but…" Kaito began apologizing but was cut off by Lucia.

"Why are you still holding them? And why are you holding them _tightly_? And why do you have a nosebleed you perv?!" Lucia began bombarding him with questions.

"Sorry?"

Lucia snatched her panties away from him as he smirked. He quickly grabbed a tissue on her table and started to clean the blood off his face.

"But, I guess I now know what my favorite fruit is. Strawberry."

Lucia turned around with an even more red face than before.

"Shut up!" She shouted as she raised a hand.

Kaito stood up and knew how he could get out of this without being slapped. Lucia's slaps were pretty hard.

He walked over to her and held her hand in a gentle but firm grip and flipped her skirt which she was wearing and for one second revealed her virgin white panties she was currently wearing.

Lucia's face was by now way past the recognition of a normal blushing human face or even a tomato for that matter.

"Later." Kaito winked and left the room leaving Lucia in quite a daze.

Once Lucia heard the door shut from downstairs she screamed.

"KAITO!"

That sneaky pervert.

* * *

**AIM: So you like it? So you did not like it? Tell me by leaving a review! No matter if you are a guest OR a member!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	5. Spider

**AIM: I do not own mermaid melody.**

* * *

Kaito walked into his house and took off his shoes. As he entered his room, or technically his and Lucia's room seeing as they both live together now, he saw a note and something black and hairy behind it.

He picked up the note and it said,

_Mr. Domoto,_

_I can make your girlfriend scream louder than you can._

_Sincerely,_

_Spiders_

He knew Hanon or someone probably wrote this, but couldn't be sure since it had been printed. He looked at the table and realized that the black and hairy thing was a spider. He rolled his eyes.

He wondered what kind of joke this was and was about to lift the spider onto the card to throw out of the window, but was stopped when his blonde haired goddess came walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a small towel, from under her arms down to her upper thighs.

When she saw Kaito, her face grew red and she took a step back and shouted, "Knock before you enter pervert!"

Kaito smirked and said, "Well it's not like I've never seen you naked before." Lucia's face grew even redder.

"But you haven't!" She shouted.

"Well one day I probably am, so why not make that day today?" His smirk grew.

"Shut up!"

The spider began to move a little and Lucia caught sight of it just as Kaito was making his way over to her.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed and jumped onto Kaito, and crossed her legs at the ankles on his back while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What?!" Kaito asked worriedly. Not that he didn't like Lucia's breasts pushed against his chest, while she was wearing nothing but a towel, he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Monster!" she shouted with her eyes closed pointing towards the spider.

Kaito looked at her for a moment and started laughing.

"What?" she pouted.

He stopped laughing and said, "It's just a spider it's not gonna do a thing to you. Look if you don't like it I'll go and take it outside." And with that he started moving towards it.

"NOOO! STOP!"

"What is it now Lucia?" he asked her.

"Don't go near it! It could bite you! It might eat you!" Lucia cried.

Kaito patted her head and smirked, "It is not going to do that." And he started going closer.

"Kyaa!" And with that scream Lucia jumped off Kaito and ran over to the bed and covered herself with the blanket.

"Aw." Kaito pouted. It felt nice having her that close to him and stealing her warmth.

Perv.

But none the less, he went over to the spider, got the card and put the spider on the card.

He then walked over to the window in their room and threw the paper out.

"There, happy?" he asked Lucia with a smile.

He saw her nod and made his way over to her but she shouted, "No! Stay away from me! Go wash your hands first!"

Kaito looked at her, finding it hard that she was a now-seventeen year old teenage girl. He sighed and went over to the bathroom, which was still a little steamy from Lucia's bath.

He turned the tap on and washed his hands. As he was about to dry them, something pink caught his eyes. He smirked.

As he claimed it in his hand and walked out of the bathroom, he saw Lucia locking the window and drawing the curtains. She looked over at him and asked him what the matter was.

Kaito smirked and held up what was in his hand.

Lucia's face grew red and she screeched, "PERVERT! PUT THAT BACK!"

But Kaito's gut told him otherwise. Lucia ran to him trying to snatch it out of his hand put as she made her way to him her towel slipped off and fell.

Before Kaito could see anything she grabbed the discarded blanket and wrapped it securely around her.

Kaito pouted at her and Lucia blushed more.

She tried to snatch it but Kaito, who just had to be taller than her, raised his hand up in the air, higher than Lucia's height.

He grabbed her chin and said, "You really want it back?"

Lucia nodded but then added quietly, "But now I need to burn it with fire."

Kaito snickered and said, "Well if you're going to do that that I guess I'll just keep it and leave you to change."

"Wait! Give that back." Lucia said as she tried to snatch it back. Kaito slipped under from her and ran to the door, closing it behind him.

Lucia huffed her cheeks out and quickly changed.

* * *

The next day, Kaito made his way home from surfing practice with a special bag.

He thought that he could have a little fun with Lucia.

"Lucia!" he called out as he got home.

He heard a hum from the kitchen. He walked over to the kitchen, hiding his oh so famous smirk behind a poker face, and saw her cooking something on the stove.

"Hey Lucia."

She nodded at him. He smirked again as she put the lid on the pot on the stove and made her way to the kitchen table.

He sat down with her and she asked, "What do you want Kaito?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted you to check these out." He replied, placing the bag on the kitchen table.

Lucia raised her eyebrow, "What's in there?" she asked pointing to the bag.

Kaito smirked and opened it. He took out, a plastic spider. But, of course Lucia had no idea and let out a scream.

"Kyaaa! Don't bring that into the house, you moron!" and then she started to lean back farther in her chair which resulted in her ending up on the floor.

Kaito's plan was falling into place. Lucia's fear gave him this idea. It was just a prank. Too bad Lucia doesn't know.

"Why? They're harmless." He said innocently.

"No! Just get them out!" she screamed as she quickly got up.

Kaito picked up the spider which resulted in a 'You are SO disgusting. Do NOT touch me.' From Lucia.

He smirked and tipped the bag right over.

Out came a real looking plastic lizard, another plastic spider and a plastic slug.

But the plastic part was unknown to Lucia.

"Kyaaa! Get them off the table we eat food there! Ewwww!"

Kaito looked at Lucia innocently, who looked as if she was about to barf.

"But they're harmless."

Lucia looked at Kaito with a 'you're kidding me' look.

Kaito just shrugged and placed them all out on his hand. He then started to walk towards Lucia.

"NOOO! GET AWAY!"

Kaito threw them on Lucia who dodged them and tripped. Luckily Kaito caught her before she fell onto the ground.

"Eww! No don't touch me!" she complained as he helped her up.

He sighed and made her face the toys on the floor.

"They. Are. Fake."

Lucia frowned at him and looked back at the insects on the ground. Then she looked back at him with the same expression.

Kaito sighed and bent down and picked the spider up.

"See."

Lucia looked at it and backed away. Then she started to punch Kaito's back muttering, 'idiot, idiot, idiot,' over and over.

He laughed at her light shots and looked back at the spider. Then he spotted the other one on the floor.

_Wait, when did I buy two spiders?_

He looked at the one in his hand and saw one of its legs move.

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

**AIM: Anyone likey? Please review! I love reading reviews! **


	6. Spider 2

**AIM: Enjoy the following, I read some of it someplace and then made some things up so begin. Age is gonna be very important in the following so lemme tell you the ages now.**

**Both of them are…. I'll let them be 20! So ya, Kaito and Lucia are 20.**

**I do not own mermaid melody.**

* * *

Kaito sat down on his couch watching TV, when suddenly Lucia ran out of the bathroom crying.

"Oh man Kaito! Come kill this spider IT'S HUGE!" She cried.

Kaito stood up with haste and pulled Lucia towards him.

"Where doth he dwell, my beloved?"

Lucia stopped crying and looked at him in an awkward way.

"Um it's in the bathroom tub. Why are you talking like that?"

Kaito put on a serious face and said in a serious tone,

"Because it's Saturday and I have consumed large amounts of alcohol… and I need to pee anyway…"

Lucia face palmed and grumbled, "Why am I dating you?"

Kaito replied with the same tone and face, "Because I am sexy and awesome."

"Please just go kill it."

"Then it shall be so! Let it be known on this night, no spider shall dwell within our porcelain domain!"

Then Kaito ran to his room and grabbed some duck tape, then he ran to the kitchen and got a broom handle, obtained a fork and with each item he grabbed, he held it up high like a trophy.

He taped the fork to the broom handle, found a washcloth and taped that to his face.

He walked over to the bathroom holding the broom handle like staff and said, more likely shouted, in a booming voice,

"Now then…who dares trespass the walls of my kingdom?!" He looked in the tub to find the small spider trying to climb up the curved tub walls.

"FOOL! You have angered the mighty NEPTUNE! AND NOW YOU SHALL DIE!"

Then Kaito reached over to the tap and turned it with his tongue a little out and water gushed out of the shower head, washing over the bottom of the tub, including the spider.

"TO THE DEPTHS WITH YOU!"

Then Kaito reached back to the taps and turned them the opposite way and everything went down the drain, including the spider.

-Back with Lucia- (who is still face palming as she hears her boyfriends stupid sayings.)

"The intruder has been dealt with!" she heard him shout in triumph over to her from the bathroom.

"Yes, thank you dear." She said bluntly.

"Now, prepare yourself for a hurricane force hug!"

"Not if you keep talking like that."

"…Fine…" Lucia heard him grumble and she turned her head towards the bathroom.

"BUT I'M LEAVINGTHE BEARD ON, DAMNIT!"

Lucia sighed.

* * *

**AIM: Only and only humor in this one guys! No romance…. Sorry! Hope you review! **

**And I'm accepting requests! Leave them in your awesomely awesome reviews! PEACE OUT!**


	7. Spider 3

**AIM: Hey, what's up? Not much? Then read on!**

**I do not own mermaid melody.**

* * *

Kaito and Lucia just sat around at Kaito's house doing nothing.

Kaito was just reading a book and Lucia was lying down on his couch.

Then suddenly, a giant spider appeared on their wall!

Well, at least to them. They didn't see him crawl in through the open window.

-Video game mode-

Kaito stood up and announced the health points and attack points.

"Spider, ten health points and attack points. Kaito, ten health points and attack points."

The Lucia carried on as the spider moved a leg.

"Oh no, spider used scratch! Kaito took five point damage!"

The Kaito threw his book at it as Lucia said, "Kaito uses book throw! Spider takes three point damage. Spider is confused by the long words of the book!"

Then Kaito picked up from where she left, "And Kaito switches places with Lucia."

Lucia took the hint and got up as Kaito sat down. She grabbed one of her high heel shoes she borrowed from Hanon and threw it at the spider.

"Lucia uses rage heel stomp!" Kaito shouted. "And it's super effective! Spider is defeated!"

"VICTORY!" they both shouted and gave each other a high five.

"Kaito and Lucia both get five hundred exp!"

* * *

**AIM: Ya it finsihed. Random ones are so short but ones that have romance in them are soooooo long. Honestly I prefer comedy and humor over romance and nonfiction. Who else is with meh?!**


	8. BOO!

**AIM: Like always, -.- I do not own mermaid melody. SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER. OH AND I MIGHT EVEN USE THESE ONE SHOTS IN SOME OF MY UPCOMING STORIES ;) WHADDYA THINK?**

* * *

Lucia stood outside Kaito's bedroom, hiding behind a wall, wanting to scare her boyfriend.

_Now all I gotta do is jump out at him. _She thought with a smirk forming on her face.

When, Lucia had first tried to scare Kaito, sure he jumped a bit but after that he just seemed to have got used to it. She tried every day but this seemed to be the reason as to how he became used to it.

But, being not so entirely smart, this peculiar mermaid princess only realized that some time ago.

Then she decided she would stop jumping out at him for a few days or maybe weeks, just so that he becomes used to not being scared this time.

He used to scare her all the time, hiding behind doors, staircases and plants.

Jumping out at her when least expected.

And, being the scaredy cat she was, she would always have a reaction to it. Sometimes tripping backwards, over the laces she forgot to tie, or sometimes, even over her own feet. Falling face down and getting up with a red face. Knocking over a vase, or plant pot and cleaning up the mess.

_But, now it was Kaito's turn. _Lucia thought evilly.

Lucia heard the door handle being turned and the door being opened.

Then came the sound of Kaito's footsteps getting nearer and nearer.

When she thought he was near enough she jumped out form her spot to surprise him.

"Bo-" was all that came out of her mouth as it clashed together with Kaito's.

Kaito was surprised at first and so was Lucia but they just went with it and kissed back.

_Meh, this is close enough._

* * *

**AIM: Uwaaaaaa! I don't seem to have enough reviews! :( but, DID YOU LIKE THIS?! TELL ME U DID! I HATE FLAMERS EVEN THOUGH I HAVENT GOT ANY :D (yet…)**


	9. Merry Christmas!

She looked up and saw his eyes burning into hers, in a gentle way.

"Well?"

Her cheeks began to heat up and she turned the opposite way.

"Well what?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly and gently, not wanting to scare her.

But this only resulted in her cheeks becoming even hotter than they already were.

"The tradition. I think you know of it. Right?" he whispered into her ear with a playful smirk.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she placed her hands over his and relaxed the back of her head on his chest.

"What t-tradition?" she stammered, not looking up to meet his gaze.

He bent his head down a little and planted a light kiss on the top of her blonde head and said,

"The mistletoe tradition. You _do _know what happens when two people stand underneath mistletoe, right?"

"Um, well… n-not r-real-really… s-so," she had a hard time finding the right words; it was always hard for her to lie to him.

"I'm guessing by that blush you do know. Right?"

Her face went completely red and she just couldn't help herself and she turned around in his grasp and snuggled into his warmth. She loved the way he kept on ending his sentences with a 'right?' in such a tone.

He looked down and tightened his arms around her. Then he looked up and saw the piece of mistletoe, as if placed by an angel right between them in a perfect way.

Then he ran his hand gently through her soft hair.

"So, shall we?"

She looked up into his caring amber eyes and blushed.

"But everyone is about to get home, we shouldn't-"

But he silenced her by placing his finger on her pink lips.

Her honey eyes met his warm amber eyes and she knew neither of them cared if anyone came at the moment.

She smiled softly and went on her tip toes, seeing as she was shorter than him, and started to close her eyes.

He of course didn't need to and just leaned in, closing his eyes too.

Their lips met and they stayed like that, while he placed her small hands onto his shoulders and slid his hands to around her waist.

She could feel him smiling against their kiss and deepened it. It was a nice, sweet kiss, one that they've both shared many times.

But just at that moment all of their friends decided to come in at that time.

"We're here!" the bubbly blue haired girl shouted waving her arms around.

Everyone around her laughed and didn't notice the couple who, like them, didn't notice them even through all their shouting and laughing.

But then, the youngest orange haired twelve year old caught sight of the two. Her cheeks became a little pink and she started to giggle.

"What's up Seira? What are you laughing about?" the little girl looked up and saw the green mermaid princess looking at her with a smile.

Seira just giggled a little more and everyone turned her way.

"Hey hold on, where's Lucia?" a purple haired called.

"Ah, yeah where's Kaito?" a brown-haired boy called.

"I know where they are." Seira said.

All stares were on her once again. She smiled and pointed in the opposite direction.

All eyes went to that direction and saw the couple in a tight embrace, lips locked.

They all exchanged glances and smirked.

Everyone silently made their way to behind the couple and yelled,

"BOO!"

"Kya!" Lucia screamed and fell backwards bringing Kaito with her.

Kaito's face landed on something quite, _soft._

Lucia opened her eyes and supported herself up with her elbows. Her face was completely red and she kept on looking the opposite way to avoid looking at everyone. But she felt something on her chest.

She looked down and slapped Kaito.

"Pervert!" she screamed and everyone broke into laughter at the sight of Kaito's red face, which could be tied with Lucia's in a contest, but mostly at the both of them.

Kaito glared at everyone who was now rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs from the pain form laughing.

"Well aren't you two just, dying to be together!" Hanon managed to say in between her giggles.

"Seriously you two should get a room!" Masahiro added.

Kaito smirked.

"Yeah, well what about you and Rina yesterday? You two were in no room, just on the living room couch in a _hot _make out session, no? Thinking no one was there."

This shut him up immediately and it was his and Rina's turn to go red.

"W-well, I-I-I n….o….you-you se-see…."

Everyone stopped laughing for a moment looked at each other and began a new chorus of laughter, this time with Lucia and Kaito.

Lucia suddenly noticed the small white specks floating down from the sky gasped excitedly.

She quickly crawled over to the window and pressed her hands onto it, like a little child.

Kaito, Hanon and everyone else saw this and looked out the window too. Most of them did the same as Lucia, but let me tell you, it is not comfortable with about eleven people plus yourself pushing themselves up against a single window.

"Why are you here?" Lucia asked annoyed with her face up against the glass.

"Because we wanna see the snow too!" Kengo pouted.

"Then why don't you go to the _other _window?!" she shouted angrily.

"Oh hey good idea, I forgot about that window." He replied normally and all the boys nodded and walked over to the other window.

"Wow…" Lucia and Hanon looked at the snow, but it was quite acceptable seeing as it was only their second time seeing snow in the human world.

"It's so pretty right?" Coco said.

"It's a white Christmas!" Noel happily chirped in.

"Yosh!" Lucia shouted suddenly pumping her fist into the air.

"What?" Rina asked.

"I'm gonna eat as much cake as I can!" she shouted determinedly.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Everyone, if you're hungry come and eat!" Nicola shouted bluntly at them.

Everyone raced into the room next door and saw a huge table filled with plates of every single Christmas-y type of food.

They all got into a seat and all chanted the usual, '_Itadakimasu!' _and started digging in.

* * *

After their Christmas dinner everyone stayed and talked for about half an hour and then started to part ways.

Rina and Masahiro had decided to spend their Christmas time on the beach while Hanon and Nagisa were going to the mall. Even Kengo and Daichi went off to their dates! Kaito still wonders how those two managed to get girlfriends.

Coco said she was going out with Ryo and a couple of his friends for tonight. They two had bumped into each other and surprise, surprise. They became friends. But, everyone thinks it's a _little _more than friendship.

Karen went with Subaru somewhere and Noel went out with, surprisingly Rihito!

That just left Kaito and Lucia at home, with Nicola gone who knows where with Maki and Hippo gone off with Yuri.

Lucia made herself more comfortable in Kaito's lap and placed her hand on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

They were both snuggled together on the couch with no one but themselves.

Lucia smiled softly and looked up at Kaito.

He looked down at her big, innocent, honey eyes and kissed her cheek.

This, naturally, made Lucia blush.

"When have you never blushed?" Kaito asked playfully.

"Mou, it's your fault." Lucia pouted.

He chuckled and rested his head on top of hers.

"Say, Lucia?"

"Hm."

"I love you."

"…I love you too."

Kaito gently lifted her chin up and leaned in.

Lucia's soft lips made contact with his and she instantly relaxed.

Kaito pulled away softly and started to take something out of his pocket as Lucia looked at him in a confused manner.

He smiled at her and took out a small, gift wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas Lucia."

Lucia's eyes reflected the glittery gift paper and she looked at Kaito. He looked right back at her, gaze unwavering.

"Thank you." She said, in almost a whisper and took the box from his hand.

"Open it."

Lucia nodded and tore off the gift paper and opened the velvet box.

Lucia gasped and blushed.

"Well…how is it?" Kaito asked nervously.

"It's, it's… beautiful."

Lucia leaned in and swiftly kissed his cheek. If you looked closer you could see the pink on his cheeks.

Inside the box was a silvery pink bracelet with a rose in the middle, its sides were lightly covered with gold. There were two green leaves beneath it and their sides were lightly tinted with silver.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'm glad you bought it."

Kaito smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey!"

He just chuckled.

Then Lucia looked up remembering something.

"Oh, that's right!" she suddenly said. Kaito looked at her in a weird way.

"I have something to give to you too!"

And with that she got off his lap and went over to the Christmas tree, opposite them. She bent down and picked up one of the gifts.

Then she stood up, turned around and walked over to Kaito. She then held it out with a slight blush on her face.

Kaito had a surprised look on his face but quickly replaced it with a smile. He gently took the gift from her and beckoned her to sit next to him.

Once she sat down, he took the box lid off and looked inside. He saw some sort of cloth. He took it out and realized what it was.

It was a scarf, definitely hand knitted by Lucia. You could tell that she might have missed a few stitches and maybe a few ends seemed to be wrong, but Kaito didn't really care. And it was striped, orange and red.

Kaito smiled and wrapped it around his neck. It was perfect.

"It's warm." He stated.

Lucia nodded shyly.

"It smells of you." He blushed. Lucia had a similar reaction.

"Thank you, Lucia."

Lucia turned to Kaito's direction and smiled. They both leaned in for a quick kiss.

Kaito was about to put the lid back on the box but then something else inside it caught his eye.

He pulled it out and looked at it. It seemed to be some sort of tiny light blue bag with a surfboard design on it with two matching strings out of it.

"I-I-I made this g-good luck ch-charm for you so you can win every single surfing competition you enter." Lucia stammered shyly while looking away.

"It's okay if you don't want it, as you're so good at surfing anyway, b-but, a-a-anyway you can just-"

But she was cut off by warm lips against hers.

Kaito pulled back and hugged Lucia.

"K-Kaito?"

"Idiot. Why wouldn't I want this?"

He pulled back once more and examined the charm more carefully.

"So I bet your love is inside it right?" he smirked.

Lucia's cheeks went red and she started to stammer.

Kaito chuckled at her reaction and placed his charm into his shirt pocket.

"There." He said patting it.

Lucia looked at him and began fiddling with her fingers.

"Now, for sure, I'm gonna win those competitions!" Kaito said determinedly.

Lucia stopped and smiled.

"But, you know," Kaito added, with a side glance her way.

"_You _are my main good luck charm." And he winked.

Lucia didn't know what to say, but what was there to? Her red face said it all.

Kaito patted her head and she calmed down a little.

"Merry Christmas, Kaito."

"Merry Christmas, Lucia."

* * *

**AIM: Soooooooooo sorry guys! I meant to post this on Christmas, but things got busy! XC **

**Oh and so you all know, I'm accepting requests. In fact I'm working on one right now.**

**Oh and Merry Christmas! :P**


	10. Author's note

Okay, so here's the deal:

I haven't been able to update lately because of my final term exams.

My finals are here, and well, of course, I can't go on my laptop until they're over.

They will end on the 26th so expect updates in the beginning of April.

Really sorry for the inconvenience. But, I really hope you understand!

And, also I have opened a poll on my profile, for one of my future stories, and would be extremely happy if you would take the time to vote!

Again, sorry for not updating.

-AIM021


End file.
